berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
Ordo Dracul Abilities
House rules for Coils, Scales, and other Ordo Dracul abilities. It is assumed that Ordo Dracul Merits and Devotions are taught to Ordo characters only. Non-Dragon PCs cannot take these abilities in CG. They may learn these abilities if they can get a character to teach them ICly. 'Discipline: Spoiling' Spoiling is not referred to as “Blood Alchemy” in order to avoid confusion with “Blut Alchemie”. It is a discipline that is numbered from 1 to 5 dots, bought out-of-clan by all vampires. It is described in p. 205-206 of Ordo Dracul. Spoiling is applied by Vitae which comes into contact with the target or his possessions. As a guideline, a character with one dot in Spoiling needs to apply an amount of Vitae roughly equivalent to a handprint, while a character with five dots in Spoiling needs an amount roughly equal to a thumbprint. Cost: 1 Vitae Dice pool: Stamina + Occult + Spoiling vs. Resolve + Blood Potency The effects of Spoiling are as such: *Target suffers a penalty equal to all dice pools involving a single Attribute for as long as the vampire’s Vitae remains on her body or on any article of clothing she wears, or for a number of nights equal to the vampire’s dots in Spoiling, whichever comes first. *If that Attribute is not usually rolled (like Stamina), consider the Attribute to be penalized by the vampire's dots in Spoiling, to a minimum of 1. *When a vampire purchases a new dot in Spoiling, she can select another Attribute that she can potentially affect with this Discipline. *Each instance of this Discipline only affects one Attribute. 'Spoiling Devotions' The Devotions of Spoiling distils a level of a Discipline into a solution of blood. Below are the Devotions approved for the game and modified from p. 206-209 of Ordo Dracul. 'The Bottled Command' Dominate •, Spoiling • 1XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Intelligence + Expression + Dominate vs. Resolve + Blood Potency The power of Dominate 1 is distilled into a solution. A simple command of three or four words is carried out by a character that consumes the solution. The effect of this power is the same as if the character is under the influence Dominate 1, Mesmerize. 'Liquid Memory' Dominate ••••, Spoiling •••• 4XP Cost: 2 Vitae Dice Pool: Intelligence + Expression + Dominate vs. Resolve + Blood Potency The Kindred invoking the power must first come up with some memories, as they would when activating Dominate 4, The Lying Mind. As the activation of The Lying Mind is not contested, the caster and the subject need to only roll once, as if the caster had activated Mesmerize. 'Devotions' 'Eyes of the Dragon' Auspex ••, Knowledge of any Coil 1XP Cost: - Dice Pool: Intelligence + Occult + Auspex - Target's Composure Know the Coils learned by a subject. Can only identify Coils that are currently in use and Coils that the character already knows. 'Sample the Earth' Auspex ••, Protean • 1XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Intelligence + Occult + Auspex Identify Wyrm Nests by using Protean 1, Unmarked Grave to meld with the earth. 'Merits' 'Mind of the Devouring Worm •••' Prerequisite: Intelligence •••, Kindred only. Same as Eidetic Memory but can be obtained after CG. 'Mind of the Unblinking Serpent ••' Prerequisite: Intelligence •••, Mind of the Devouring Worm or Eidetic Memory, Kindred only. Determine when Obfuscate has been used (or is being used) or when Dominate has been applied to suppress or alter the character's memories. A successful roll of Intelligence + Composure tells the character that something is not quite right. 'Mind of the Inscrutable Hydra ••' Prerequisite: Intelligence •••, Mind of the Unblinking Serpent, Kindred only. Your character enjoys bonuses when opposing or resisting supernatural mental influences (such as Dominate) as though she had spent a Willpower point to add three dice to her dice pool or raise her resistance trait by two. As long as your character is benefiting from this Merit’s bonus, however, she suffers a –2 penalty on all dice pools using her Intelligence. Category:Ordo Dracul